The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Primula, botanically known as Primula filchnera×Primula sinensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Thirtyone’.
The new Primula is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Chiba, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Primula cultivars with strong growth and early flowering habits.
The new Primula originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in April, 2002 in Chiba, Japan of an unnamed proprietary selection of Primula filchnera, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed proprietary selection of Primula sinensis, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Primula was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Chiba, Japan in August, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Primula by micropropagation in a controlled environment in Chiba, Japan since October, 2002 has shown that the unique features of this new Primula are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.